Big Hero7?
by KimaAmmos13
Summary: Big Hero...7? Meet Tori Nakamura, a thirteen-year-old college student. This is the story of how she goes from 'that one girl who's always off in the shadows', to a big-time superhero. Can her new friends, Gogo, Honey-lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Baymax, and Hiro help her with her losses? Will they be able to understand? Read on to find out. Rated K because of violence.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down a back alley at random, trying to get myself lost. My mum, brother, I had just moved from New York to San Fransokyo and I wasn't happy about it. It seemed like every time I got used to living somewhere, gotten comfortable with the area, mum moved us somewhere else. We'd mostly been jumping around the east coast, but now we were here, in San Fransokyo, and I was sulking.

It wasn't that I didn't like the area, in fact, it was a beautiful city, it was just that I wanted to settle down. We'd been living in New York for a little over a year and I was starting to think that we were there to stay. I knew the streets by heart and I was starting to feel comfortable in school, hadn't made any friends though. I thought, 'since summer's starting, why don't I try and make friends with some of the neighborhood kids?' But a thirteen-year-old high school graduate didn't roll well with the eighth-graders. Of course, as soon as I thought I might be able to make friends with some of the other high schoolers, mum sat us down for a family talk and announced that we were moving…again.

As soon as we had finished unpacking I left our apartment and walked around a bit. I was walking through a back alley when I came across a group of bot-fighters. I had heard about them from my mum. She said that people built robots and fought them against other people's robots. I knew that betting was illegal and I could get in huge trouble if I got caught, but I was drawn to the group of people huddled around the arena. I walked up and slipped between two people so I could see the fight, and for once I was glad I was small and skinny. What I saw in the arena surprised didn't really, there was a bulky man with a dangerous looking robot to my right and a woman who looked only a little younger than my mum with a big black-and-pink robot to my left. I watched, engrossed as the man's bot totally pounded the woman's bot.

I turned to see from a different angle and ran into a kid who didn't look much older then me. I yanked my hood down, mumbled a 'sorry' and tried to walk away but he stopped me. "Hey, who are you?" he asked me. "Why are you here?" I spun to face him, careful not to look in his eyes.

"Better question is, why are _you_ here? It's not like I'm going to fight," I said, nodding to the small black robot in his hands. He shrugged, then, as the winner of the next match challenged someone to fight he stepped up.

"C- can I try?" he asked, turning to me and saying, "Just watch…what's your name?"

"Bird. I'm Bird," I lied, not wanting to tell him my true identity.

"Watch me Bird. I'll pulverize him," he made his way to the ring, ignoring the other people's laughter, and sat down. His little black robot was in three pieces by the end of the fight.

"But, that was my first fight. Can't I have one more chance?" he begged. "I've got more money," I sighed and started to turn away but he turned back towards me and winked. I raised an eyebrow but stayed to see the mystery boy totally pound the former-champion's bot.

That kid had skills! I looked him over as he turned away to grab his money. He had messy black hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. He looked about fourteen and was wearing a navy-blue hoodie over a red shirt. My first thought was, _Wow, he's definitely smarter than he looks. _But then I realized he was actually pretty cute and looked away, embarrassed. I looked at my shoes and heard sirens off in the distance. I looked up in horror but no one else seemed to have heard. I looked around frantically, trying to catch someone's eye. I eventually caught the black-haired kid's eye and he flinched under my emerald green gaze. I sighed and slipped into the shadows, ignoring the roar of a motorcycle behind me.

But where are my manners?! I just went straight into the story without an introduction, didn't I? Well, in case you don't like sad stories, I'll just warn you now. This is an insanely sad story with a very happy ending. It's worth your time, believe me. And it took me forever to write this all down so it would be awesome if you could read it. This story starts three years ago, when I was ten. Enjoy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided to continue this but I don't really like it that much so it's up to you, readers! Hope you like it! (Actually, I hope you cry at the end)**

I had always loved technology and robotics, but after the crash I pretty much worshiped them. But before I get into my pathetic life story, let me introduce myself. My name is Tori Nakamura-Byrne, I'm thirteen years old, and I have a photographic memory. Not to mention the fact that I am obsessed with robotics. I have waist-long black hair, emerald eyes and pale, almost-white skin. Yeah, I know, weird combinations, I still feel like an alien even after living in this body for thirteen years. Oh, and I almost forgot, from the top of the elbow joint down, my right arm is robotic. My right foot also, leaving me with a permanent limp. To anyone who isn't in my family I look like a real, live martian. But I don't really mind, I've always loved technology anyway. Until I was ten it was just a hobby. A little mouse robot here, a metal hand there. But until I was nearly killed in a car crash, I never really understood how important my skills were.

I used to run both cross-country and track, and I was wicked good at them too, but once again, the car crash ruined that for me. I had to get my right foot replaced and it took me a year to get completely used to it. When I was finally fully recovered I tried to go back to running because I was sure it would help with my losses. Instead it became _another_ one of my losses. The coach wouldn't let me run because of my limp and he was _very_ stubborn. Now, not only did I have to cope with my prosthesis, I could no longer do one of the things I loved most. The crash pretty much ruined my life. But let me explain what I mean.

_Flashback:_

_"Shotgun!" I yelled, running to the passenger seat._

_"No way bird girl," my older sister Kitsune said, pushing past me and climbing in. At the time I had had no idea that this act would save my life, and now I curse myself for not putting up a bigger fight._

_"Fine," I grumbled, climbing in the right-side back as my older brother Takao sparked the ignition. Taka and Kit were twins and both sixteen. Taka had just got his license but Kit hadn't passed her driving test. According to her teacher she was too reckless and she should wait a while to try again. The six month time period was up and Taka and I were accompanying her to her second test._

_"Let Kit take shotgun this time, Birdie," Taka said sympathetically. "I'll let you ride in the front on the way back," I glared at the nickname but said nothing. The twins called me Birdie, partly because my name, Tori meant 'bird' in Japanese, but also because of my bird-like figure. I was so small and skinny that if a strong enough wind came through, I might as well be a bird._

_About halfway to the lot we were rocking out in the car to Matchbox Twenty's 'How far we've come'. Kit was waving her head back and forth, showing off her blue-highlighted strawberry blonde hair. She was the only one in our family with blonde hair and apparently she got it from our dad. Her blonde hair and baby-blue eyes had made people think that she wasn't Taka's sister but his girlfriend. I found this hilarious, and completely respected those people, seeing as Taka had black dark brown hair and charcoal eyes. The twins hated it though so I tried to restrain myself from cracking up every single time it happened. Which seemed to be at least twice a day._

_Kit's blue clothing and long blond hair flapped in the wind coming from the open windows and she started singing along to the radio as Taka stepped on the gas. Our light was green but a truck to our right didn't seem to notice their red light and never stopped for us. A third of the way across the intersection Taka noticed the truck speeding towards us and after a moments hesitation of deciding whether or not to speed across, slammed on the brakes. Time slowed down as the truck hit us hard and Kit stopped singing and screamed as we spun wildly. Over my Kit's voice I heard, what seemed like hundreds, of car horns honking at us. I felt a searing pain as my right arm was crushed up against the door, a fire that raged its way up my arm and through my body. I heard another scream and realized that it was me, kicking, screaming as my sister's head was knocked sideways, silencing her. Screaming and crying as I felt a new, different kind of pain. A painful realization that if my sister hasn't killed by that blow, she would be permanently paralyzed. I shot sideways again, this time feeling the pain in my ankle and foot. I felt the fire again and I heard the awful sound of bone cracking,snapping in half. _The last thought that clearly ran through my head was this is _so_ not going to help my future running career.

_I tasted blood in my mouth as the car slowed and eventually stopped I felt heat and realized that this time it was_ real _fire. I swatted at it, sacrificing my favorite jacket to the flames, exposing my wreck of a right arm to the world. As soon as we had stopped spinning, Taka pulled himself out of the car and wrenched open my sister and I's doors. Picking me up and holding me in one arm, he pulled Kit's lifeless body out of the car, and away from the flames. Then he dug his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed 911._

**Oh my god, yes I know, so sad. I can't believe I wrote this either...**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**

**-Kimmy-cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know it's short. I'm sorry okay! I'm actually starting to enjoy this story more though, so prepare yourself for more of Tori Nakamura-Byrne. (Why did I give her two last names? That's more work for me...)**

**Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed! Especially to Schreeching Harmony, I do realize the end of chapter one is confusing because of the switch so I might try to edit that more...but all in all thanks for the feedback!**

**Anyhoo, hope you like this sorry excuse for a chapter and please, please, PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p>It's been three years since the crash. Three years since my sister's death. Three years since my right arm (from the elbow down), and my right foot, were both replaced with prosthesis. I found out that, in the end, it had been the fire that had killed my sister, ended her life before her time. I also believed the doctors when they said that they couldn't have been able to save her anyway, but I still had a secret hatred for flames. I could no longer enjoy fires on Christmas without horrible images floating into my mind. And my photographic memory didn't help, I could remember everything perfectly and that hurt. Bad.<p>

Since the crash we've moved four times, first to get out of Alaska and away from where Kitsune had been killed. Then we left Maryland because mum got a job in Colorado. Then from Colorado to New York so Taka could finish high school. And then this year, we moved to San Fransokyo so Taka could try and enroll for college at the Institute of Technology. Not knowing what else to do with my life, our mum decided to also try me out for the Institute, even though I was barely thirteen. To get into the school we had to create something that would wow the headmaster so much that he thought it was world-changing. There was only one way to find out if I was smart enough to join…

I brainstormed for hours, filling up notebooks with crazy ideas. When I finally found an idea that I liked I sketched it out...and realized that I had no idea how to manage making it in time. I snatched up a notebook and ran into my brother's room. I found Taka twisting a wire on a small panel, adding to his small, lightweight project. I opened my mouth to ask for help but he cut me off.

"Let me guess, you finally thought of an idea that you're sure will get you into the school but you aren't sure you have enough time to make it for the showcase so you came bursting into my room so you could ask me to help you make a totally insane robot," he took a breath. "Am I right?"

"Brother, you know me way too well," I said, walking over to his desk and handing him my notebook. His eyes widened as he flipped through the pages.

"Tori, I'm not sure you could finish this, even with _my _help," he said, turning to me with a look of awe on his face.

"I guess 'Birdie' never changes, huh?" I shrugged.

"This is a crazy idea," he said, standing up and stretching. "You'd have to be crazy to think that you'd be able to make it in time," he handed me my notebook. "Your best bet would be to scrap this idea and try something easier," he picked up his own notebook and a mechanical pencil. "What do you want me to do? if we're gonna finish this, we need to get started," he said, clicking his pencil. I grinned.

"We're gonna need some aluminum, Taka," I said, clicking my own pencil and sketching out an internal design of my...

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it? I hope so.<strong>

**What did Tori decide to make? If anyone has ideas please put them in the reviews! **

**P.S. If you have any ideas for what Taka should make I would _love _that!**

**Please review with as much helpful criticism as possible!**

**-Kimmy-cat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yayyyyy! New ****chapters!**

**I'm starting to like this story more and more as I go along!**

**I made this chapter longer 'cause my last one was really short... Hope it's a fun read, because it's kind of an added scene so the whole thing made sense!**

I had been working on my project non-stop for a little more than a week by the time the day of the showcase came. I had my device in my hand and Taka had his and as we walked up the steps of the school, I could swear that he looked more nervous than I did. His device was a small, metal panel that allowed him to reach someone's thoughts without touching that person. Mine was a small metal bird that could build itself up to a maximum of one-hundred times it's original size. I wasn't sure if my bird was good enough but for now what I was most proud of was the fact that I knew that my brother would get in. I looked over at him one last time before setting up my own table for the judges to see.

"Hey Tori, you're not going to believe this!" Taka came running over to my site with another young man who looked a little bit older than him. I looked my brother in the eye, silently asking him what he wanted. Then, not getting an answer, I crossed my arms and leaned up against the table. Hiding the unevenness of my stance. "Aw Tori, don't be that way," he said, knowing how unsocial I had been since Kit had died. He said it in a joking way but he still sobered up because he knew that I blamed myself. He always said that it was stupid to kick myself, that I had no control over what could have happened. But I knew that he knew I still thought that I should have been the one to be hit the hardest, not her. He sighed and went on with the conversation. "As I was saying, this is Tadashi Hamada, and his brother, Hiro, is trying to enroll today too," he said, some of his earlier excitement now gone. I raised an eyebrow but urged him on. I rolled my right ankle although it was a useless exercise, seeing as my foot was made of metal. Taka let out a breath of air. "His brother's fourteen," he said flatly.

"Oh," I whispered, that had caught me totally by surprise. So I wasn't the only alien in this sad, sad world! Somehow the thought of a young genius made me think of the boy from the bot fight. But, why would a boy like him be at a showcase for a huge college like this. Part of me didn't want to meet the boy from the bot fight. Didn't want to know him. But another part of me wanted to. I told myself it was just because he was one of my kind, a fourteen-year-old genius. But I couldn't fool myself. I knew I had a crush on the boy from the bot fight and I _really _wanted to see him again.

"She speaks!" Tadashi said in mock surprise.

"Ha ha," I answered, slightly annoyed. Then a boy who looked a little older then me walked up and tapped Tadashi's shoulder. I suspected that this was Hiro. I looked him over and recognized his navy hoodie, his messy black hair, and almond-shaped eyes. Hiro _was_ the boy from the bot fights! I felt my face heat up and I pulled my hood down to cover my blush. _Get yourself together Tori!_

"Hey Tadashi..." he started, then stopped. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" he asked looking me over and frowning. Did he recognize me too?

"Kind of," I answered honestly.

"Not at all," Taka said, glaring at me. I shrugged and turned back to my bird, shaking my sleeve till it covered my hand so Hiro wouldn't see the ugly metal. I almost always wore a long-sleeved shirt or at least a jacket to hide the metal and the terrible scars, but occasionally I gave myself some freedom and whore a regular tee. There was nothing I could do about the scars on my face, from the broken glass. But today I was wearing band-aids across my nose and cheeks to hide scars and my Alaskan Huskies hoodie which hid my hand pretty well but I wasn't taking chances. I poked at my bird till I knew it was alright and then attached the chip to my head that activated the bird.

"Hiro this is Tori," Tadashi said, pretending not to notice Taka and I's silent argument. "She's like you, her brain is super big," I rolled my eyes at the comment but said nothing. I got that from my brother a lot.

"How old are you?" Hiro asked me.

"Thirteen," I said, not looking up from fiddling with my automation.

"What did you make?" Hiro asked me, and I could hear him walk over. I considered looking up, that usually scared people away because nobody expected bright green eyes, but I decided to try and make friends so I looked away. I was sure Hiro was the boy from the bot fight and I really wanted to impress him. _What's happened to you, Tori? _I asked myself. _Since when are you such a lovebird?_ I shook the critical thoughts out of my mind and answered Hiro's question.

"It's all about the skeleton. It uh...collects metals from the environment around it and gets bigger," I stuttered, silence followed. _Lame! _Said the little voice in my head. _Shut up. _I answered. I could hear his breathing behind me and I prayed to the gods above he couldn't see me blushing again.

"You mean it thinks on its own?" he asked.

"Well, kind of. I activate it from here," I pointed at my head. "But the rest it does mostly on it's own," I answered, officially having said more than I usually did in one day.

"That's so cool! Kind of like mine," he exclaimed. "How did you do it?"

"Magic," I said sarcastically, looking in the other direction to hid my smile. Sadly, doing that made the bandages on my face visible.

"Hey Tori, did you cut yourself?" he asked me. I flushed bright red and tried to think of a good excuse that he would actually believe.

"Uh, sure. Rouge metal parts, yeah?" I laughed nervously, hoping my voice wasn't shaking too much. _This is not going to end well. _I thought to myself. He said nothing but leaned over to get a better look at the bird and his hand brushed the cold metal of my hand. He froze. I felt a signal that transmitted any physical contact with my arm and I too, stopped playing with my bird. _Oh crap. _I thought. I heard the rustle of his hair which told me he had turned to look at me. I looked up at him. His gaze barely wavered and he didn't look away like most would. He still stared straight at me, only one who had seen my emerald eyes before would be able to do that.

"You're her!" he exclaimed, changing the subject.

"Yeah. What were you doing bot fighting?" I asked him.

"What else was I supposed to do with my life?" he shrugged.

"I dunno, go to school?" I laughed, forgetting about my prosthesis and brushing a hair out of my eyes. I blushed and looked down once I had realized what I had done.

"So you _do _have a...?" He trailed off, but I knew what he meant. I nodded slowly. "How did it happen?" He asked quietly, looking down at my hand. Part of me didn't want to share that piece of information, the part of me that usually showed on the outside. But another part of me thought that this boy was trustworthy, that I should tell him. The part that had been me before the crash. I listened to the old me.

"There was a car crash, three years ago. A truck hit us. There was glass and a fire and..." I trailed off, my voice shaky. I had never shared that with anyone before and the words felt foreign, unreal. "I have so many scars," I choked, gesturing to the band-aids.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Hiro said, looking away guiltily. "It does explain the band-aids though," I would've laughed but I barely heard him.

"No it's fine. I really needed to tell that to someone. Not just let it sit in my mind," I said, finally noticing that our brothers had moved on and were talking to a bunch of Tadashi's friends. A shorter girl with purple highlights, a taller, skinny girl with blonde hair and a painfully bright yellow dress. There was also two other boys but I couldn't see their faces. I brought my attention back to the boy in front of me.

"So uh, what's your project?"

**YAYYYY! HIRO+TORI! **

**Am I allowed to do that?**

**Anyway, hope you people liked this chapter. I will try to update more in the near future. If you have better ideas for Tori or Taka's projects, I know my ideas were kinda lame so please review! If you notice a mistake PLEASE say so!**

**-Kimmy-cat ;)**

**P.S. Do you think she should get to know Tadashi better? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know I have said many times before that I appreciate flames but if you're hating on me try to do it in a way that a middle schooler will understand. Please and thank you. I'm not saying anyone did that or anything. Okay, actually I am. Just don't flip out at me if you don't think a sixth grader will understand. Thanks!**

**Aaaaanyway, new chapters, YAYYYY! I know this one's shorter again but hey, school's starting back up, you people should be glad you got a chapter at all! So I hope you enjoy it, I probably won't update again till the weekend so savor this chapter even though it's kinda short.**

**Enough stalling, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"I'm so proud of you, Tori!" Taka said, grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eye. "Your demonstration was amazing!" I shrugged off the compliment and turned away.

"You were better," I countered quietly.

"So?" he said wildly. "You're thirteen!" I sighed and stuffed my letter and my bird in my pocket, watching as my brother did the same. We had both got in, I had seen Hiro's demonstration and wanted to congratulate him but I had no idea where he was. I fiddled with the robotic bird around my neck, the last little part of Kit that I always kept with me. Our dad had made it for her on their eleventh birthday and she never took it off. Whenever Kit needed advice, some hope, or just a little company, the little bird would fly up to her ear and hum a song or quote a book or simply give a _word of wisdom_. When Kit died, it was given to Taka but he was always uncomfortable wearing it so he passed it on to me. _I_ never took it off.

"Hey Taka..." I started to ask him where the brothers were but trailed off, peering around the screen door that broke up the sections and finding myself face to face with a fire. My brother too, was feeling the heat and finally realizing that the back of the room was in flames.

"Run!" Taka screamed.

"How could we have not noticed?" I yelled as we sprinted towards the exit with hundreds of others. It felt amazing to be running again but I couldn't enjoy the moment. We burst outside and I saw Hiro and Tadashi running towards the school, stopping to ask one woman if she was alright. Hiro grabbed his brothers arm and yelled,

"Tadashi no!" and Tadashi answered but I couldn't catch it over the roar of the flames. I ran away from the building and towards the brothers but Tadashi ran past us, causing Taka to turn.

"Tadashi, what are you doing?" he yelled.

"Callaghan's still in there!" he yelled, his cap flying off of his head. I tried wildly to remember who Callaghan was. _Oh, _I thought, remembering the name. _He's the leader of the robotics program. He's Tadashi's Professor. _I watched in horror as Taka ran towards him. Hiro picked up his brother's fallen hat and tried to follow but it was too late.

"Tadashi," I said softly. "You can't risk this. You can't risk your life for someone who's already doomed," I fought the tears the I knew were coming and blinked ash out of my eyes. I hated to tell Tadashi that but I knew it was true. There was no way he would find Professor Callaghan in time.

"How can you say that?" he yelled at me. "How would you know anything about this anyway? It's not like you'd know what it's like to lose an idol. _Another _idol," his eyes glistened with tears and I realized that he had lost another mentor in his life. I stepped back, I knew he hadn't meant that as an insult but it still hurt. Like pouring lemon juice on an open wound.

"It's no use, you'll be killed," Taka tried to pull Tadashi away from the inferno, but the older boy broke free and ran to the doors. The building chose that terrible moment to explode.

**CLIFHANGER! **

**This had to be the one of the hardest chapter I've written, besides Kit's death. *Sobs* I knew this chapter was coming though, I couldn't just put it in the background because Tori was already at the showcase. I know, I know, I made her life terrible. But hey, a real author tortures his readers by making the lovable, stars of the story have horribly sad lives. I'M SORRY TORI!**

**I swear I'm not as bad as Suzanne Collins. (WHY DID YOU KILL ARES, WHYYYY?)**

**Over and out, Kimmy-cat**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know, I lied. I said I'd post last weekend but I didn't. Aaaanyway, I wanted to make up for that. But as you can see, I failed, as this is probably the shortest chapter I've written so far. So I promise I will write something awesome for you people in the near future, and if you have requests I will definitely consider them and almost definitely put them in my next chapter. **

**So once again, this chapter was thought up fast 'cause I felt bad, so I know it isn't my best writing. If you have anything to add to this chapter I will probably add to it because I'm very disappointed with myself right now. Anyhoo, happy readings, please review, and _any ideas are _**_**appreciated!**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

><p>I woke to my face pressed against the bottom step of the entrance to the Institute. I looked around and for a moment all I could see was the flames. But then I could see Hiro struggling to his feet a few yards away, yelling his brother's name. <em>Tadashi.<em> He had run into the building, and Taka had been with him. I forced myself to stand up, to walk towards the scorching flames. Another death that I had been able to stop but didn't.

"Taka?" I croaked, and at that moment I hated the sound of my voice, rough like gravel, but weak as a sheet of rice paper, threatening to rip at any moment. "Taka!" I screamed his name, screamed like I had during the crash. Screamed like I had the _last_ time I had lost someone so close to me. "Takao!" I strained to hear any noises, any sign of life in the fire, but all I could hear was people screaming behind us and Hiro running towards me.

"Tori! Get back!" he yelled, but I didn't hear him. _I had to find my brother._ "Tori!" he grabbed my right arm and pulled me off of the step, not noticing or caring about the heated metal underneath my sleeve. I wrenched my arm out of his grip.

"I can't lose him too!" I sobbed, only then noticing the big hot tears rolling down my cheeks. "I can't let the fire take Taka too!" a look of confusion crossed Hiro's face, he didn't know about Kit.

"Tori I think the flames are-" I cut Hiro off.

"No! I can't let him die like the others did,"

"And I can't let you walk into that," Hiro said quietly, and only then did I realize that he was feeling the same loss that I was. His brother had gone back for the professor, Tadashi had mentioned something else but I couldn't place what he had said. I realized how selfish I was being. But I couldn't walk away without knowing my poor brothers fate.

"I'm sorry Hiro, but I can't live without knowing what happened to Taka," I pulled my wrecked hoodie up over my mouth, exposing the hot metal of my right arm, and walked towards the flame. This time, Hiro did not follow.

* * *

><p><strong>:'( So sad... Why are all of these chapters so sad?<strong>

**I hope I left everyone with a ton of questions! What happened to Taka? What will happen to Tori? WHAT ABOUT TADASHI?**

**Mwahahahahahahahaha! It will all (well, mostly) be revealed in the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, okay, I lied again. I said I'd make another super long chapter to make up for my last ones, which were super cruddy. Well guess what, this little guy is better then nothing, so I'm saying: _You're welcome. _Plus I had a long weekend and I totally forgot what with MLK day and stuff, so...yeah. **

**I do not own anything. Like, literally, I'm not 18 yet so I don't own anything...**

**But what I mean is, I. Do. Not. Own. Big Hero 6. (However much I want to)**

**I _do_ however, own Tori, Taka, Kit, Kaede/Tori's mom(Hey, she needs a name too!), and their dad. Who isn't even in the story, but hey, I'm one of those people who takes any opportunity they can to own something.**

**Aaanyhoo, ON WITH THE STORY!**

I sat by Taka's hospital bed, drowning in the knowing. The knowing that Taka had survived but Tadashi hadn't. The knowing that Taka was in a coma and hadn't been in full consciousness in a whole week. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _I can't think like this._ I thought to myself. I looked over at my mum who was sitting on the other side of the bed, still and silent. "Hey mum," I started cautiously. I knew how hard this was for her, losing her parents to a lightning-strike fire when she was seventeen. Losing her husband to a fire right after the twins turned fifteen, losing Kit to the fire after the crash. And now almost losing her only son to a _fire_, once again. Not for the first time, I worried that mum's or my fate would tie into flames. But I knew that I had to be strong for mum, I knew that she had always been emotional and unstable. The loss of _four_ people very close to her had bent her close to the breaking point and I knew that if we lost Taka she _would _break. I pushed the horrible thoughts out of my mind and said, "I'm going to go for a walk okay? Gotta get some air," mum nodded numbly and I walked out of the room.

I had no real destination in mind so as I wandered down the street, I blanked out and let my mind take me to where I wanted to be. And that was with Hiro. I thought about the poor kid, how he must be feeling. I bet he was mad at me, so a part of me really didn't want to go to his Aunt Cass's shop but at the same time, I knew how he felt and wanted him to know that I was there for him. After Kit died, I blamed myself, I hated myself, I fell into a depression. I wouldn't talk to anyone, I didn't eat frequently enough, I wasted down into nothing until I was reborn. I was reborn as a new person. I finally accepted my sister's death and, instead of crying that her life was too short, I celebrated the good parts of her life. The enjoyable parts. And I wanted Hiro to understand what I did after a year of silence. I haven't fully recovered yet. But that's mostly because I got a slow start. I shook myself back to the present and, to my surprise, found myself in front of Aunt Cass's shop. I didn't want to talk to Hiro, didn't want to feel that pain. But at the same time, I felt drawn to him, knew that he had felt the same pain that I had. Well, kind of. "Well, I guess it's worth a shot," I said to myself, pushing the door open.

**I know this was another really sad chapter :(**

**But I promise there is a lot less depressing-ness and more Hiro+Tori in the coming chapters!**

**Please review! I'm considering continuing my fanfics about Percy Jackson. If anyone here has read 'I don't know' or 'I love you guys' please give me your opinion on those. They were my first fanfics :)**

**And if you haven't read them then I suggest those to you, however cruddy they may be.**

**-Kimmy-cat**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I just realized that I meant to post chapter 6 like, two weeks ago but never did so I just posted ****_two _****new chapters! Lucky you!**

**I will try to keep better track of my writing and when I post from now on 'cause I ****_do_**** realize that I totally left you guys hanging there. **

**But hey, it takes professional authors years to publish a new book, I can do this right?**

**But since I totally blanked, this not-chapter is a...**

**HAPPY FACEEEEE**

**:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) **

**Baymax says: Happy faces are good for you health. :)**


End file.
